Husband 'Teacher' And Wife 'Student'
by Yuna Mikuzuki
Summary: Summary : Sakura seorang pelajar berumur 16, sedangkan Sasuke seorang guru berumur 21. Mereka dijodohkan sejak kecil dan menikah, namun mereka jarang akur dalam rumah tangganya. Bagaimana rumah tangga mereka nanti? title changed! Chap 5!
1. Chapter 1

**Husband (Teacher) And Wife (Student)**

**By : Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

**Summary : Sakura seorang pelajar berumur 16, sedangkan Sasuke seorang guru berumur 21. Mereka dijodohkan sejak kecil dan menikah, namun mereka jarang akur dalam rumah tangganya. Bagaimana rumah tangga mereka nanti?**

Ini fic ke 4 q. dari suatu pengalaman yang kutonton, tapi aq pnjam chara naruto, ya! Ada yang OC, tapi g masalah, khand?

Enjoy reading!

"OEEEEEEE!"

Di malam hari, tanggal 28 Maret dari ruang persalinan terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang amat kencang. Hana Haruno menangis bahagia mendapati dirinya telah melahirkan anak pertamanya. Anaknya perempuan berambut pink seperti dirinya. Pipinya gembul merah, wajahnya persis dengan dirinya. Namun sayang untuk dia, suaminya tak bisa melihat anak pertamanya karena dia tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat.

"Hah, hah, hah…."

"Selamat, anaknya perempuan," ucap suster yang ikut menangani persalinan tersebut. Tak dapat ditahan oleh Hana, kini ia mendekap anaknya yang masih rapuh, sudah tidak menangis lagi. Anaknya telah dimandikan dan diselimuti dengan selimut pink kecil.

"Selamat, Hana. Bayimu manis sekali," ucap seorang pria tua, namun masih sehat. "Terima kasih, Madara-sama," kata Hana sambil mengecup dahi anaknya yang masih tertidur. Matanya tertutup rapat dan hanya mengerang sedikit karena menerima kecupan dari ibunya.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" tanya Madara.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Hmm… nama yang bagus, cocok untuknya,"

* * *

16 tahun berlalu, Sakura tumbuh menjadi anak yang periang dan cerdas, meskipun sedikit bandel. Dia adalah ketua genk seluruh anak perempuan di sekolahnya. Dia tidak segan-segan menghajar seorang lelaki. Terserah siapapun lawannya.

"Sakura, ayo bangun!" panggil ibunya dari bawah. "Ngghh…" Sakura hanya mengerang dan mengucek matanya. Suara ibunya terdengar dari bawah. Dan Sakura langsung menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Selesai ritual dari kamar mandi, Sakura langsung memakai baju sailor-nya dan turun dari kamarnya. Dia menuju ruang makan dan segera melahap roti yang disiapkan oleh ibunya. Hana sedang menyiapan susu untuk anak tercinta. Selesai dibuatnya, langsung diberikan pada Sakura. Dan Sakura menerimanya setelah makan. "Sakura, jangan berbuat yang macam-macam lagi, ya. Ibu tidak mau dipanggil ke sekolah lagi kalau kamu nakal," nasihat Hana. Rupanya Sakura memang anak bandel.

"Tenang saja, Kaa-san! Aku janji tidak akan membuat masalah lagi," sahut Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya kanannya dan membentuk tanda peace dengan jari telunjuk dengan tengahnya. Hana hanya menghela napas mendengar anaknya yang selalu bersemangat.

"Ya, sudah. Janji, lho. Lihat sudah jam setengah tujuh, berangat sana!" perintah Hana sambil membawa tas sekolah Sakura. "Ya, aku pergi dulu, ya!" kata Sakura sambil melambikan tangannya.

"Haaah… anakku itu, bagaimana jika Madara-sama tahu…." gumam Hana pelan sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di bwah pipi kanannya..

Tidak kurang dari setengah jam, Sakura sampai di sekolah. Sakura mendapat tatapan takut dan kagum dari para siswa-siswi di sekolahnya. Sakura 'kan terkenal nakalnya. Sakura berjalan biasa melewati koridor dan sampai di kelasnya, 1-4.

GREEEKK

"Selamat pagi!" salam Sakura riang. Sakura langsung masuk dan duduk di mejanya yang paling belakang pojok kanan dekat jendela. Ketiga sahabatnya, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten lagsung menerjang Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Sakuraaa!" teriak Ino.

"Waa! Ino, jangan mengangetkanku!"

"Gomen, gomen. Oh, ya. Aku dengar katanya ada Guru baru menggantikan guru Kakashi. Dan dia masih mahasiswa! Katanya sih Guru Magang, tapi masih muda, lho!' beritahu Ino semangat. "Benarkah? Siapa namanya? Tumben-tumben ada Guru Magang di sekolah ini," kata Sakura.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel telah berbunyi, menandakan kelas akan dimulai. Semuanya duduk tepat pada tempat duduknya masing-masing. Dan seorang guru pun datang.

GREEEKK

Mata para siswi membelalak. Gurunya tinggi, rambutnya hitam mencuat ke belakang, pakai kacamata, jas hitamnya pun rapi mengenakan dasi. Wajahnya pun, waow! "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, Guru Magang yang akan menggantikan guru Kakashi. Kuharap kalian dapat menyimak pelajaranku dengan baik," ucapnya ringan.

Para siswi hampir pingsan. Wajah mereka memerah. gurunya ganteng sekali! Masih muda. Akhirnya Sasuke memulai pelajarannya. Belajar matematika. "Psst, psst, Sakura," bisik Ino sambil menutup mukanya dengan buku. "Ada apa. Ino?"

"Gurunya tampan, lho! Sasuke-sensei keren!" bisik Ino tersipu. Sakura hanya menghela napasnya dan kembali menyimak pelajaran yang diberikan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk untuknya. Rupanya dari Ino. Sakura hanya sweatdropped melihat pesan yang ditulis Ino. Ino hanya menulis tentang guru baru itu, Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang, dan itu terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Hei, yang pojok kanan belakang. Sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan dalam pertanyaannya. Sakura tersentak kaget dan buru-buru menaruh ponselnya dalam kolong meja. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan merogoh-rogoh kolong meja Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu! Sensei sedang apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke tak menggubris dan tangannya mengenai ponsel Sakura. Sakura menelan ludah dan terkesiap ketika ponselnya dibuka.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegangi ponselnya ditunjukkan pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya ke bawah. Tak berani meilhat tatapan seram Senseinya. "Kutanya, apa ini?" ulang Sasuke marah. Sakura masih menunduk, namun menjawab, "po-ponsel…"

"Lalu, kenapa kau mainkan ponselmu saat pelajaran?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura ingin menangis, tapi masa' nangis di kelas? Saat pelajaran, pula. Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan menaruh ponselnya di atas meja Sakura. Sakura terkejut mendapati ponselnya kembali. Sakura melihat Sensei-nya berjalan menjauhinya. "Karena ini hari pertamaku, aku maafkan. Tapi kalau kau ulangi lagi, apalagi saat pelajaranku, ponselmu akan kusita," kata Sasuke sambil menulis lagi di papan tulis.

* * *

"Uuukh! Apaan, sih Guru baru itu! Padahal Cuma Guru magang, tapi sok-nya selangit!" dengus Sakura kesal sambil meminum susu kotaknya dengan sedotan kecil. Mereka berempat sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya di atap. "Gomen, Sakura. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa indra pendengaran Sasuke-sensei tajam," kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil. "Ino, ini 'an salahmu. Untung tadi Sasuke-sensei tidak membaca pesanmu tadi!" gerutu Sakura menjadi-jadi. "Sa-Sakura-chan, sudahlah. Yang penting 'kan ponselmu tidak diambil, bukan," kata Hinata lembut. Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang dan membuang susu kotanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi," ucap Sakura.

Mereka bertiga hanya menangkat bahu mereka.

Sasuke melihat mereka turun dari atap. Namun Sasuke hanya melihat Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten yang keluar. Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura yang turun. Lalu Sasuke naik ke atap dan memeriksa atap sekolah. Ia menemukan sesuatu dan matanya membulat.

Keempat sahabat itu sdeang berbincang-bincang ria di dalam kelas. Sasuke membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kasar, dan langsung berjalan menuju Sakura. Sakura mendongak ke atas.

"Haruno, ikut ke ruang Kepala Sekolah," suruh Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa? Aku tidak berbuat nakal atau onar."

"Ikut saja," Sasuke langsung menarik lengan Sakura dan keluar dari kelasnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya, masuk."

Sasuke membuka pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah dan di sana sudah menunggu wanita cantik berambut pirang denga nama yang ada di meja kepala sekolah 'Tsunade'.

"Saya sudah membawa Sakura Haruno," kata Sasuke sambil mendorong Sakura menghadap Kepala Sekolah. "Maaf, ada apa, Bu Kepala Sekolah?"

Tsunade mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu…

"A-apa?"

TBC

* * *

Yup, bagaimana tntang fic ini? Apa kecepetan?

Well, seperti biasa, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Husband 'Teacher' And Wife 'Student'**

**Chapter 2**

**By : Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

Chap 2 added!

Enjoy reading!

Tsunade mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu…

"A-apa?"

"Kami menemukan ini di atap sekolah. Uchiha-san yang menemukannya. Dan ini ditemukan saat kau sudah pergi dari atap. Jadi kami berpikir ini punyamu," kata Tsunade. "Ta-tapi saya tidak pernah merokok! Saya tidak tahu kalau ada puntung rokok di atap! Itu pasti punya orang lain, sungguh, itu bukan punya saya!" teriak Sakura.

Namun Tsunade hanya menghela napas. Dan Sasuke mengambil puntung rokok itu dan menunjukannya pada Sakura. "Aku menemukan ini saat kau meninggalkan atap. Jelas-jelas ini puntung rokokmu. Mau mengelak?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sakura tersentak dan langsung memarahi Sasuke. "Benar, itu bukan punya saya. Saya tidak pernah merokok!" jelas Sakura hampir menangis. Kemudian Tsunade langsung mengangkat kepala dan berbicara, "Kamu diskors seminggu, Haruno. Kau harus membiarkan pikiranmu jernih," kata Tsunade tegas. Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan air matanya mulai keluar. Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura keluar.

Sakura merintih dan Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura. Sakura masih menangis, sedangkan Sasuke diam. "Sasuke-sensei, aku tidak pernah merokok, apalagi di lingkungan sekolah. Kumohon, tolong aku," pinta Sakura sambil menangis. Sasuke masih diam tak menjawab, namun Sakura malah menangis makin kencang. "Aku hanya melaporkan apa yang kulihat. Dan kau menangis pun percuma. Tunggu saja seminggu lagi dan kau bisa kembali bersekolah," ucap Sasuke dingin. Sakura tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ma-maksud Sensei aku hanya pasrah menerima tuduhan itu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menangis.

* * *

Karena diskors, Sakura pulang lebih cepat. Sakura pulang lebih cepat, dan Sakura sampai di rumahnya. Sakura membuka pintu depan dan langsung melepas sepatunya. Dari dalam rumah terdengar langkah kaki cepat dan munculah Hana, ibunya. " Sakura, kenapa pulang cepat?"

Sakura menundukan wajahnya dan mulai menangis, Hana yang melihat langsung memegang pundak Sakura. "Sayang, kenapa? Kalau ada apa-apa, cerita pada Kaa-san. Kaa-san akan mendengarkan," kata Hana lembut. Sakura langsung dibawa ke ruang tengah dan mulai bercerita pada Hana.

"A-apa? Kau diskors seminggu? Kenapa, Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah?" tanya Hana kaget. Sakura memang anak jahil, namun Sakura tak pernah mendapati dirinya diskors. Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Aku dituduh merokok di sekolah. Hanya karena mereka mendapatkan sepuntung rokok di atap setelah aku keluar dari atap mereka mengira aku merokok," ucap Sakura sambil menangis. Hana langsung memeluk Sakura yang masih tersedu-sedu. "Cup, cup, cup, Sakura. Kaa-san percaya au tidak pernah merokok. Kau 'kan anak Kaa -san," kata Hana, setelah itu mengecup jidat besar Sakura.

"Kau lelah, ya. Istirahat dulu saja di kamar. Nanti Kaa-san buatkan makanan, ya," Sakura menagguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dilempar tasnya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. 30 menit kemudian ia tertidur masih menggunakan baju seragamnya. Saat Hana sedang memasak, tiba-tiba telepon di rumahnya berdering. Dengan cepat Hana mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshimoshi?"

"_Ah, Hana, ya? Ini aku, Madara_."

"Oh, Madara-sama! Ada apa menelepon saya?" kaget Hana. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak mendengar kabar tentang Madara. "_Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Boleh bertemu di rumahku_?" ajak Madara. Terdengar dari suaranya Madara berbicara serius. "Apa tentang _itu_, Madara-sama?"

"Ya, dan ada beberapa yang ingin kubicarakan selain itu," jawab Madara. Hana sempat agak ragu, namun Hana menyetujuinya untuk bertemu dengan Madara.

Hana mengantar makanan untuk Sakura. Dilihat putrinya sedang tertidur pulas. Ia menaruh makanannya di buffet sebelah kasur Sakura dan meninggalkan pesan di dekat makanannya.

Hana bergegas menuju kediaman Uchiha. Yang ingin ditemuinya adalah Madara Uchiha. Madara adalah ayah dari Fugaku Uchiha, temannya. Dan merupakan suami sahabat terbaiknya, Mikoto Uchiha. Namun mereka berdua meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalulintas. Dan akhirnya perusahaan Uchiha masih dikuasai oleh Madara.

Tak sulit untuk menemukan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Rumahnya di atas bukit dan berkesan indah. Rumahnya besar dan tamannya luas, sampai Hana memencet bel yang berada di tembok pagar rumah tersebut.

"_Siapa itu?_" terdengar suara dari speaker bel rumah tersebut.

"Saya Hana Haruno, ingin bertemu dengan Madara Uchiha-sama," jawab Hana. "_Silakan masuk_,"

Gerbang rumah itu dibuka lebar-lebar dan Hana segera masuk ke dalamnya. Pintu utamanya dibuka lebar-lebar dan Hana telah disambut oleh seorang pelayan.

"Silakan lewat sini. Madara-sama telah menunggu anda," ucap pelayan tersebut. Hana mengangguk dan berjalan menelusuri lorong tersebut. Madara telah menunggu di ruang tengah dan pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kelihatannya sedang membicarakan hal yang amat penting.

Madara memulai pembicaraan sabil meminum teh yang disediakan oleh pelayan, "Sudah lama, ya, Hana. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Sakura dan saya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja Sakura hari ini pulang cepat. Dia dituduh merokok di sekolahnya," kata Hana sambil mendesah pelan.

Madara terkejut dan menaruh tehnya di atas meja kaca. "Merokok? Kenapa Sakura merokok?" tanya Madara. Kemudian Hana meminum tehnya kembali. "Hanya dituduh, saya tahu benar seperti apa anak saya. Sakura memang nakal, tapi dia tak pernah merokok."

"Hmm… syukurlah jika Sakura tidak benar-benar merokok. Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih ingat tentang janji yang dibuat oleh Danzo? Janjinya denganku tentang _itu_?" tanya Madara menatap lurus kepada Hana.

Hana mengangguk. Dan Madara pun tersenyum.

"Cucuku tahu tentang hal ini. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu dengan siapa calon istrinya. Kuharap mereka bisa bertemu dalam waktu cepat. Kalau bisa, langsung dinikahkan saja," kata Madara. Hana menundukan kepalanya. Sakura memang tahu tentang hal itu, tapi ia juga tidak tahu siapa calon suaminya. Setelah itu, Hana mengangkat kepalanya. "Ya, saya juga berharap begitu."

Setelah itu, mereka kembali berbincang-bincang sampai hari menunjukan telah gelap.

Sisang sudah berganti malam, Sakura terbangun dan tercium makanan dari sebelah kanannya. Sakura melihat ada secarik kertas. Kelihatannya pesan dari ibunya.

'_Sakura, Kaa-san pergi dulu menemui teman Kaa-san. Makan makanannya, ya. Dihabiskan. Kaa-san usahakan akan pulang cepat._

'_Kaa-san_'

"Iya, Kaa-san…" ucap Sakura malas. Akhirnya Sakura memakan makanan buatan Kaa-san-nya. Dan Sakura membawa piring bekas makanannya ke dapur dan dicuci. Selesai mencuci, ponsel Sakura berdering.

TRILILILILI…

"Duuuh, siapa sih yang menelepon?" gerutu Sakura. Langsung disambar ponselnya yang berada di atas meja makan.

"_Moshimoshi, Sakura? Bagaimana keadaanmu?_" terdengar suara Ino menelepon. Rupanya Ino yang menelepon Sakura menghela napas. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"_Kami khawatir, lho begitu kami tahu kau dituduh merokok di atap sekolah. Padahal kami sudah memberi kesaksian bahwa au tida merokok, tapi Bu Tsunade tidak mau mendengarkan. Bahkan guru magang baru itu juga sama,_" jelas Ino. Mendengar guru magang baru itu alis Sakura terangkat.

"Duuh, Ino. Kepalaku pusing, jangan sebut-sebut guru magang itu, deh," keluh Sakura. Ino hanya tertawa dalam teleponnya. Lalu mereka mengobrol dalam telepon selama setengah jam.

KRIEET….

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari depan. Rupanya Kaa-san sudah pulang. Sakura buru-buru mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon dengan Ino. Dan buru-buru menyalami ibunya.

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri-nasai, Kaa-san! Kaa-san bertemu teman?" tanya Sakura. Hana hanya mengangguk dan melepas sepatunya. Kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan dan Sakura mengikutinya.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau mengatur sikapmu dari sekarang. Bukannya Kaa-san tidak percaya kau tidak merokok, tapi bagaimana kalau calon suamimu tahu kalau kelakuanmu seperti ini terus," kata Hana. Alis Sakura terangkat. Mengapa Kaa-ssan berkata seperti itu?

"Aduuh… Kaa-san, kenapa diingat-ingat saja janji Jii-san itu? Perjodohan, ya? Memang Sakura mau dijodohkan dengan siapa? Sudahlah, Kaa-san, lupakan saja janji Jii-san itu. Toh aku tidak mau," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil minum, kemudian ditegukan ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Hush, Sakura! Itu janji Jii-sanmu! Jadi harus ditepati. Kau mau digentayangi oleh arwah Jii-san nanti kalau kau tak menepati janji Jii-sanmu, hm?" tanya Hana sedikit bergurau. Namun soal janji Jii-sannya kedengarannya serius.

Saura hanya menghela napasnya dan mulai beranjak ke atas, ke kamarnya. Masuk ke kamarnya dan dihempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur tersebut. Sakura memandang langit-langit kamar sambil tertawa kecil.

"Haha, dijodohkan. Aku 'kan masih umur 16 tahun. Bahkan belum lulus SMU. Masa menikah dan punya anak di umur belia?"

Kemudian kelopak matanya ingin menutup mata Sakura. Matanya sudah berat, ingin tidur. Kemudian Sakura terlelap di atas kasurnya. Dan mulai memasuki dunia mimpi.

* * *

Sementara itu, di kediaman Uchiha….

"Tadaima," salam Sasuke

"Oh, Sasuke, okaeri."

Sasuke melewati Jii-sannya yang sedang membaca buku menggunakan kacamata agar jelas membacanya. Sasuke menaruh pantatnya di atas sofa berseberangan dengan Jii-sannya dan membuka dasinya longgar, supaya tidak panas. Serta melepas kacamata yang dikenakannya.

"Jadi, Sasuke, bagaimana hari pertamamu sebagai guru?" tanya Madara sambil menutup bukunya. Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Biasa saja. Cuma ada masalah saat hari pertama," katanya sambil mmenutup matanya.

Madara melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Masalah apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada anak perempuan di kelasku ketahuan merokok di atap. Aku sendiri yang melihatnya turun dari atap dan menemukan sepuntung rokok yang masih menyala. Jadi urusannya agak panjang," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Madara hanya berdehem mengerti, sementara Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan membawa tasnya ke dalam kamarnya. Dilempar tasnya dan Sasuke mengganti bajunya. Selesai berganti baju, Sasuke menyerang tempat tidurnya dan terlelap ke alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke mengajar seperti biasa. Pada saat istirahat, ia mendengar suara tawa di atap. Dan bau dari atap seperti bau asap rokok.

Sasuke menerjang ke atap dan membuka pintu atap dengan keras. Terlihat 5 siswa sedang memegang puntung rokok di tangannya dan beberapa botol minuman keras.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan!" tanya Sasuke sambil memarahi. Ke-5 murid itu hanya terdiam tak menjawab. Sasuke langsung menyeret mereka ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.

* * *

Sudah 3 hari Sakura diskors, pada saat malam hari, Sakura bermimpi aneh.

Sakura terbangun di suatu tempat. Semuanya putih, tak ada apa-apa. Ia hanya mendapati dirinya sendiri sedang berdiri. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat sesuatu.

"Ng? apa itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju asal bayangan itu. Dia melihat sosok manusia memakai kimono. Rambutnya hitam diperban. Sakura hanya dapat melihat badan bagian belakangnya, seperti sedang memunggunginya.

"Umm… permisi, ini di mana?" tanya Sakura pada sosok itu. Kemudian sosok itu memutarkan badannya jadi mengahadap Sakura. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Mata kanannya diperban, sedangkan mata kirinya tertutup seperti sedang merem. Wajahnya pun sudah berkerut. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia seorang kakek-kakek.

"Sakura, ya? Aku Danzo, Jii-sanmu," katanya sambil tersenyum pada Sakura. Mulut Sakura terbuka. Matanya membelalak. Orang di hadapannya adalah Jii-sannya?

Danzo kemudian berkata pada Sakura, "Salura, kenapa kau tidak mau memenuhi janji Jii-san? Padahal itu adalah sebuah janji yang amat sangat penting bagi Jii-san sendiri," katanya dengan agak sedih. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"Habis, Sakura 'kan masih SMU. Umur 16, pula. Lagipula, Sakura tidak tahu dengan siapa Sakura dijodohkan," katanya sedih. Memang wajar Sakura tidak mau. Siapa yang mau dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal?

"Tenang saja. Pilihanku tidak salah. Orang itu sangat dekat denganmu," kata Danzo.

"Eh?"

Kemudian semuanya menjadi buram…

Mata Sakura membuka cepat. Sakura membangkitkan diri dari tidurnya dan sekarang dalam keadaan duduk di atas kasurnya, dan dicerna kembali mimpi yang dialaminya. Jodohnya orang yang sangat dekat dengannya?

'_Mimpi, ya? Apa itu benar? Siapa yang dekat denganku?_'

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar kamar. Hana membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada putrinya. "Ohayou, Sakura. Ibu ada kabar gembira," katanya. Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Ayo mandi dulu dan ganti baju dengan baju seragammu," suruhnya dan meninggalkan Sakura di kamarnya.

Dengan baju seragam? Bukankah Sakura diskors?

Atas perintah Hana, Sakura mandi dan mengenakan seragamnya, dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ibunya menyiapkan roti dengan telur mata sapi di atasnya. Sakura terheran-heran. Ada apa ini?

"Oh, sudah datang, ya. Ayo makan dulu."

Sakura mengangguk dan menari kursi makannya dan dudu sambil menggenggam rotinya di kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai mengunyah rotinya. Sementara Hana menyiapkan susu putih untuk Sakura.

Hana selesai membuat susu putih untuk Sakura dan menyuguhkannya di atas meja makan dekat Sakura. Kemudian Hana menaruh pantatnya di atas kursi dan duduk.

"Kaa-san, kenapa aku disuruh memakai naju seragam? 'Kan aku masih diskors," kata Sakura. Hana hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Kaa-san dapat telepon dari sekolah. Katanya kau terbukti tidak bersalah. Katanya ada guru yang melihat beberapa murid lain merokok di atap yang sama denganmu. Dan guru itu langsung membawa mereka ke ruang Kepala Sekolah dan mereka mengaku. Mereka langsung menelepon ke sini dan kau sudah bisa kembali lagi ke sekolah."

Sakura terperangah. Benarkah yang dikatakan ibunya?

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san tidak bercanda, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil menarik-narik lengan baju ibunya. Hana hanya tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa Kaa-san berbohong, hm?" Hana langsung memeluk Sakura.

Sakura menangis di pelukan ibunya. Syukurlah Sakura memang tidak merokok, batin Hana.

Sakura berjalan riang ke sekolah. Setibanya di sekolah semua murid menatapnya. Ada yang menatap heran, ada yang menatap takut.

Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya dan teman-temannya langsung memeluk Sakura. "Sakuraaaa! Syukurlah kau sudah kembali ke sekolah!" teriak Ino sambil memeluk leher Sakura. "I-Ino… tolong lepas, dong. Aku sesak napas, nih…"

Ino melepas pelukannya dan Hinata memulai pembicaraan, "Sakura-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu selama diskors?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma pusing saja."

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

"HYAA. SUIGETSU!"

"Sakura-chan, syukurlah kau balik ke sekolah! Aku sangat rindu padamu!" kata anak lelaki bergigi taring itu mau mencium Sakura. Sakura bergidik ngeri. "H-hei, jauhkan bibirmu dari wajahku!"

Pelajaran pertama dimulai. Seperti biasa, guru pantat ayam itu mengajar di kelas Sakura, sedang menulis di papan tulis. Suasana di kelas agak ribut karena ada yang berbicara dengan teman di sebelahnya, atau ribut sendiri.

Ino berbisik pada Sakura, dan Sakura pun menoleh. "Sakura, jangan main ponsel lagi di kelas, ya," goda Ino agak tertawa. Sakura men-death glare pada Ino, seakan Ino tidak sadar bahwa itu adalah ulah temannya sendiri.

Jam istirahat berdentang, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten pergi ke atap membawa beal mereka. Mereka saling bertukar bekal dan mengobrol sambil makan. Saat mengobrol, ponsel Sakura bergetar.

"Oh, ada e-mail," Sakura membuka ponsel flipnya dan membaca e-mail tersebut.

'_Sakura, saat pulang sekolah langsung pulang ke rumah, ya. Jangan main ke mana- mana. Ikut Kaa-san pergi_.'

Sakura selesai membaca e-mail tersebut dan melanjutkan makannya. "E-mail dari siapa, Sakura?" tanya Tenten. "Dari Kaa-san. Katanya aku harus langsung pulang cepat e rumah," kata Sakura sambil mengunyah bekalnya. "Oh, begitu," kata mereka bertiga kecuali Sakura.

Sasuke sedang mengerjakan laporan untuk tugas murid-muridnya. Di waktu yang sedang sibuk ponsel Sasuke berdering.

"Tch, siapa, sih? Sudah tahu lagi sibuk!" geram Sasuke

"Moshimoshi?"

"_Ah, Sasuke, ini Jii-san. Hari ini pulang cepat, ya. Jii-san mau berbicara denganmu,_" rupanya Madara yang menelepon. Sasuke mendengus. Kukira siapa, dalam hatinya.

"Ya, aku bakal pulang cepat. Sudah, ya. Aku masih ada kerjaan," kata Sasuke setengah kesal. "_Ya, jaa_."

Sasuke menutup ponselnya dan menghela napas. Haah… melelahkan…

* * *

Sakura berlari pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung membuka sepatunya. "Tadaima."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari bagian dalam rumah. Hana menghampiri Sakura dengan pakaian formal. Sakura yang melihatnya mengangkat alisnya.

"Kaa-san, kenapa Kaa-san pakai baju formal bergitu? Kalau hanya pergi 'kan baju biasa saja," kata Sakura.

"Kita akan pergi ke rumah teman Jii-sanmu. Nanti kau juga bakal tahu," kata Hana.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Akhirnya Sakura jalan ke kamarnya dan berganti baju. Namun saat ganti baju, Kaa-sannya mengetuk pintu. "Sakura, pakai baju ini," suruh Hana.

Sakura hanya pasrah menerima dan memakai baju pemberian Kaa-sannya. Bajunya hanya atasan berwarna putih dengan 3 kancing di bawah kerahnya. Dan rok selutut dengan renda di bagian dalam roknya.

"Sudah, nih."

Hana menatap Sakura yang memakai baju pemberiannya. Sakura terlihat cantik, namun rambutnya masih terlihat awut-awutan. Hana segera mengambil sisir dan merapikan rambut Sakura. "Kaa-san? Kaa-san ngapain, sih?" tanyanya kesal.

"Sshhh! Diam dulu, Sakura. Rambutmu ini acak-acakan. Akan Kaa-san rapikan dulu."

Sakura menghela napasnya. Hanya pergi ke luar harus memakai baju seperti ini dan merapikan rambutnya secantik mungkin?

Hana selesai menata rambut Sakura. Rambut Sakura diikat ekor kuda. Selesai bersiap-siap, mereka memberhentikan taksi dan segera pergi menuju rumah Keluarga Uchiha.

TBC

* * *

Kayakny di chap ni loncat, ya?

Dan Suigetsu di sini ceritanya suka ngejar-ngejar Sakura, g masalah, khand?

Well, REVIEW, plis?


	3. Chapter 3

**Husband 'Teacher' And Wife 'Student'**

**Chapter 3**

**By : Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

Chap 3 added!

Enjoy reading!

Hana selesai menata rambut Sakura. Rambut Sakura diikat ekor kuda. Selesai bersiap-siap, mereka memberhentikan taksi dan segera pergi menuju rumah Keluarga Uchiha.

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa mereka berdua mau pergi ke rumah keluarga Uchiha?

Perlu waktu 15 menit jika menggunakan taksi untuk pergi ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Mereka berdua sampai di rumah yang besar dan megah itu. Sakura menganga, rumahnya besar, bahkan pagarnya sampai 2,5 m.

Hana memencet bel rumah itu, dan suara dari speaker bel itu muncul.

"_Siapa itu?_" terdengar suara dari speaker bel itu.

"Dari Hana Haruno, ingin bertemu dengan Madara Uchiha-sama," jawab Hana dari luar.

"Silakan masuk," ucap sura dari speaker bel itu. Pagarnya terbuka lebar-lebar dan mereka berdua masuk ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Pintu utama rumah sudah terbuka. Mereka disambut oleh salah satu pelayan rumah itu. Pelayan itu memandu mereka ke ruang tengah.

Di sana Madara sudah berdiri menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua. Madara menghampiri dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua. "Ah, Hana. Sudah datang, ya. Mari, silakan duduk," ucap Madara sopan dan mempersilakan mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tengah tersebut.

Hana dan Sakura duduk di sofa itu bersebrangan dengan Madara. Pelayan sedang memepersiapkan teh di meja ruangan tersebut. Selesai menyeduh teh, pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Jadi, ini yang namanya Sakura, ya. Cantik sekali, mirip dengan ibumu. Tapi bagian hidungnya mirip dengan ayahmu," puji Madara. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan tersipu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Mereka bertiga berbincang sebentar sampai ada pelayan menghampiri Madara. "Tuan, Tuan Muda sudah pulang," lapor si pelayan.

"Oh, tolong suruh dia ke sini," perintah Madara. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan berlari. Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Siapa si 'Tuan Muda' itu?

"Apakah yang pulang itu adalah 'dia' Madara-sama?" tanya Hana. Madra mengangguk dan sang pelayan kembali lagi.

"Dia di sini, Tuan. Silakan," ucap si pelayan kepada 'Tuan Muda' tersebut. Si 'Tuan Muda' itu masuk ke ruangan tersebut, dan Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

Si 'Tuan Muda' ini memakai jas hitam berdasi merah, memakai kacamata tanpa _frame_, rambutnya biru dongker, mencuat ke belakang seperti pantat ayam….

Eh? Rasanya ciri-ciri orang ini mengingatkan pada seseorang…

Yang paling dia ingat adalah orang yang rambutnya hitam, mencuat ke belakang seperti pantat ayam…

"AAAAAAHHH!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk pada 'Tuan Muda'. Orang itu menoleh sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Mata si 'Tuan Muda itu melebar.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-sensei?"

"Haruno, ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hei, hei, Sasuke. Apa-apaan sambutanmu itu? Ayo duduk dulu, nanti Jii-san jelaskan," perintah Madara. Sasuke hanya menghela napas dan duduk di sebelah Madara.

"Ya, Sasuke. Kau tahu 'kan. Kalau kau dari dulu sudah dijodohkan?" tanya Madara. Sasuke hanya mengangguk malas.

'_DIJODOHKAN? Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke-sensei…_.' Batin Sakura menerka.

"Aku menjodohkanmu dengan gadis yang ada di depanmu."

.

.

.

.

"APAAAA?" teriak Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam, namun mendengar teriakan Sakura, Sasuke langsung menutup telinganya denga jarinya.

"Sakura, tenang dulu," kata Hana sambil mengelus pundak Sakura. Sakura mengatur napasnya dan duduk kembali di atas sofa. Kelihatannya Sakura sudah kembali tenang. Ia menyeruput teh-nya.

"Ya. Danzo dan aku sudah merencanakan kalau kami mempunyai cucu, kami akan menjodohkannya. Dan kelihatannya Kami-sama menghendaki keinginan kami. Tapi sayang, Danzo meninggal sebelum melihat dirimu lahir. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai dua cucu, tapi aku merasa Sasuke paling tepat menjadi suamimu," jelas Madara.

Sakura melongo. Sasuke calon suaminya? Umur mereka jelas-jelas terpaut jauh. Bahkan Sasuke itu guru di sekolahnya, wali kelas pula! Sasuke hanya diam saja tak menghiraukan penjelasan kakeknya. Kemudian Sakura turun bicara, "Tapi, umur Sasuke-sensei kan di atas umurku, masa aku menikah sama orang yang lebih tua?"

"Daripada yang lebih muda, gimana mau punya anaknya?" gurau Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sakura men-death glare pada Sasuke. Mukanya sudah panas, marah dan kesal tercampur aduk dalam kepalanya.

"Tenang, Sasuke beru 21 tahun. Kurasa tidak terlalu jauh," kata Madara menginformasikan info pribadi Sasuke. Sakura hanya menghela napasnya.

"Kalau kalian sudah bertemu, kalian kurencanakan untuk menikah di pertengahan musim gugur. Sekarang masih pertengahan musim panas bulan Juli, jadi kalian ada waktu untuk saling berdekatan."

Sasuke dan Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Baru bertemu sudah ngomong-ngomong pernikahan?

"Jii-san, aku belum ingin menikah. Masih ada yang ingin kulakukan, bahkan aku masih guru magang baru di sekolah," kata Sasuke menolak pernikahannya. "Lho, terus kenapa? Kau masih bisa mengajar di sana meski sudah menikah," kata Madara simpel.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Masalahnya kalau aku ketahuan menikah dengan Sakura, aku takut kalau Sakura nanti dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Nanti-nanti digosipkan kalau aku punya hubungan gelap dengan murid sendiri," jelas Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya tersipu. Apa Sasuke mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

Madara yang mendengarnya tertawa, "Sasuke, kau tak perlu memberitahu mereka siapa istrimu nanti. Bilang saja pada mereka kalau kau sudah menikah," usul Madara. Sakura sedikit lega. Bisa gawat betulan kalau semua orang di sekolah tahu kalau SAKURA-lah istri Sasuke _nanti_.

"Oh, ya Sakura. Panggil Sasuke ya Sasuke saja, tak perlu resmi-resmi memanggilnya _sensei_, dia 'kan mau menjadi suamimu," kata Madara. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemas.

Mereka berempat berbincang-bincang sampai jam menunjukkan jam setengah 9. Hana yang menyadarinya langsung pamit kepada Madara dan Sasuke.

* * *

Sesampainya Sakura dan Hana di rumah. Sakura langsung menerjang kamarnya dan menubrukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Hana membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk.

"Hei, ganti dengan piyama dulu kalau mau tidur," suruh Hana. Sakura membalikkan dirinya dan matanya tertuju pada ibunya.

"Kaa-san, perjodohan ini ada-ada saja. Pokoknya Sakura masih ingin bebas. Menikah sama guru seperti itu, idiiiih…" keluh Sakura pada ibunya. Hana hanya tertawa kecil dan duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Hei, daripada dengan kakak Sasuke, mending Sasuke, lho. Sasuke itu orangnya pintar. Bahkan kata Madara-sama di itu jenius. Di jurusan kedokteran, tapi untuk sementara dia jadi guru magang dulu," kata hana. Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Apapun itu, Sakura masih ingin bebas. Si pantat ayam Sasuke itu lebih baik mampus saja!" bantah Sakura. Dan Sakura menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi dirinya.

"Hei, ganti baju dulu!"

* * *

Matahari bangun dari tidurnya. Begitu pun Sakura. Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi Sakura memakai baju seragamnya dan bergegas memakai sepatu. Selesai memakai sepatu Sakura hendak membuka pintu, namun Hana menghentikannya.

"Hei, Sakura. Tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Hana yang masih menggunakan apron. Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, aku mau ke sekolah lebih cepat saja," katanya santai dan datar.

"Kenapa? Masih kesal karena kemarin?"

Yah, Hana malah mengungkit-ngungkit kejadian kemarin.

"Tahu, ah! Pokoknya masa' bodoh sama perjodohan kemarin. Aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san!" kata sakura riang dan tak lupa mencium tangan dan pipi ibunya. Kemudian berlari ke sekolah.

"Duuh…. Tou-san, maafkan cucumu ini, ya. Semoga dia mau menerima perjodohan ini…"

Pagi sampai siang, tak ada kejadian-kejadian yang mengejutkan. Sampai pulang sekolah, barulah kejadian mengejutkan muncul.

"Tadaima.."

"Oh, okaeri, Sakura sayang. Oh, iya. Tadi Madara-sama datang ke sini," kata Hana memberitahu. Muka Sakura langsung kusut.

"Katanya jadwal pernikahanmu dimajukan. Jadinya saat tanggal 31 Agustus dari pertengahan musim gugur. Ibu, sih tidak masalah, asalkan ibu sudah bisa menimang cucu, hihihi," kata Hana sambil tertawa.

DOOOOOONG

"KAA-SAAAAAN!"

"Lho, kenapa, Sakura?"

Sakura tanpa aba-aba langsung pergi ke luar pintu. Dan Sakura memakai sepatunya kembali. Dia tak menghiraukan teriakan ibunya yang menanyakan mau kemana Sakura itu. Bahkan Sakura masih berpakaian lengkap, tasnya juga masih dipakai.

Sakura pergi ke rumah keluarga Uchiha, alias rumah Sasuke. Sakura sampai di sana dan melihat pagarnya terbuka, jadi ada kesempatan untuk masuk ke sana. Sakura berlari melewati taman tersebut, dan Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu.

"SASUKEEE!"

Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu sambil meneriakkan nama Sasuke, tak perlu pakai embel-embel _sensei_ segala. Tak ada jawaban, Sakura memegang knop pintu, ternyata tak dikunci. Jadi gedor-gedor pintu tadi ngapain, dong?

Sementara itu, Sasuke bersiul-siul memasuki pintu kamar mandi. Ia tidak menyadari kalau ada tamu mendadak di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

Sakura menelusuri rumah Sasuke. Ia mencari-cari kamar calon suaminya ini. Sambil mencari Sasuke, ia meneriakkan nama Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau di mana? Aku tidak mau kalau kita dijodohin, apalagi sampai menikah!"

Sakura menemukan 1 pintu. Pintunya dikunci, jadi ia menggunakan jepit rambutnya yang ada di dompetnya. ia membuka pintu itu dan ia membelalakkan matanya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Sasuke bersiul-siul memasuki pintu kamar mandi. Sasuke melepas semua baju yang melekat pada dirinya. Setelah Sasuke polos, ia membuka kran showernya dan mulai membasuh dirinya. Ia membersihkan dirinya dengan sabun dan ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi. Bahkan ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan trik simpel. Jadi terlihat Sasuke sedang telanjang. Bahkan 'itu'nya terpampang jelas oleh Sakura. Sasuke langsung menarik handuk dan menutup tempat pribadinya. Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar mandi.

"H-hei! Sakura, tunggu!" teriak Sasuke sambil melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya.

Sakura terus berlari sampai keluar dari rumah Sasuke. Ia tidak sadar kalau dompetnya terjantuh dari tasnya. Sasuke yang sampai di luar hanya handuk sudah tidak melihat jejak Sakura. Namun ia melihat dompet merah di rumput halam rumahnya. Sasuke mengambilnya dan melihat isinya.

Esok paginya, Sakura masih terpikir bayangan memalukan kemarin malam. Ia masuk ke rumah orang, melihat Sasuke telanjang, dan kabur dari rumah tanpa meminta maaf pada pemilik rumah. Saat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat ada pemeriksaan di depan loker sepatu. Bahkan teman-temannya juga kena pemeriksaan.

Sakura mengendap-endap berjalannya, agar tak ketahuan guru yang sedang memeriksa. Tapi sayang, dia malah ketahuan oleh guru berambut merah berkacamata, Karin.

"Hei, Sakura Haruno! Ke mari, kau!" perintah Karin sambil marah-marah. Sakura pasrah dan segera berbaris di depan loker sepatu. Sampai gilirannya, Karin menatapnya dengan mata merah menyala. "Mana kartu pelajarmu? Hari ini mau Sensei periksa!" perintahnya sambil menguluran tangannya meminta.

"Oh, Cuma kartu pelajar. Kirain apaan. Gampang, sebentar, ya," kata Sakura sambil merogoh-rogoh tasnya. Ia mau mengambil dompetnya, tapi tunggu dulu?

"Lho? Kok…"

Sakura rogoh terus tasnya, dompetnya tidak ada!

"Mana, Haruno? Tidak ada, hm?" tanya Karin sambil melipat tangannya dan menghentakan kaki kanannya. Sakura kebingungan. Mana dompetnya?

"Dompet Sakura Haruno di sini, Sensei," ucap seseorang dari belakang Karin. Rupanya guru berambut pantat ayam, Sasuke. Karin terperangah, tentu dia berpikir tentang Sasuke, gantengnyaaa….

Sakura baru connect, ia melihat dompet merahnya bercorak bunga Sakura berada di genggaman Sasuke. Dan Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk dompetnya. "Ah, itu dompet saya!" teriaknya. Sakura mengangkat tangannya meraih dompetnya yang berada di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menyerahkan dompetnya dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Saya pinjam Haruno dulu. Dan Haruno, ikut ke ruangan saya," kata Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan meninggalan murid-murid serta Karin. Mereka semua melongo dan Karin segera menoleh pada mereka."Hei, yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya Karin dengan mata berbinar-binar. Murid-murid yang ditatapnya langsung sweatdropped.

"Itu guru wali kelas kami. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha," kata Ino menjelaskan. Kemudian Karin tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari menuju ruangan Sasuke meninggalkan mereka.

Sasukke menaruh Sakura duduk di kursi ruangannya dan menutup pintunya dan dikunci. Kemudian Sakura langsung mundur-mudur menggunakan kursinya karena kursi yang didudukinya beroda.

"He-hei… kau mau apa? dikunci-kunci segala?" Sakura mulai mempunyai feeling yang tidak enak. Dan mulut Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura langsung berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

'_Oh, tidak… Sasuke mengunci ruangan ini, dan dia langsung jalan ke arahku…. KAMI-SAMAAA!_'

Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Berharap Sasuke tidak macam-macam. Habisnya ini 'kan di sekolah. Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada lehernya bernapas di tengkuknya. Sakura merasakan deru napas Sasuke menjalar ke dalam lehernya.

"Oi, kenapa kau menutup matamu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura perlahan membua matanya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai di depan wajah Sakura, membuat Sakura kalut dan memerah. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan duduk di mejanya.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, dan mulai berbicara. "Sasuke, kau tahu kalau tanggal pernikahan kita dipercepat?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum licik. "Yaa… lalu?"

Sakura menoleh dan memasang wajah geram. "Lalu? Sasuke aku sebenarnya kurang begitu suka dengan perjodohan ini. Aku 'kan masih muda. Kau sih enak, umurmu 'kan cukup untuk menikah," kata Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sebenarnya, sih, aku juga kurang setuju. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan kuliahku nanti kalau sudah selesai magang di sini," kata Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung merubah wajahnya, seperti wajah sedih. Dan Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

Dan suara ketukan terdengar dari luar pintu. Sasuke membuka pintunya dan ternyata yang mengetuknya adalah Karin.

"Uuumm… Sensei ada apa, ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin. Karin hanya senyum-senyum dan melihat dalam ruangan. Dia melihat Sakura sedang duduk di kursinya. Wajah Karin langsung cemberut. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Ah, Sasuke-sensei. Aku permisi dulu," kata Sakura sambil melewati mereka berdua. Karin langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

Pesawat dari London mendarat tepat. Semua penumpang turun dari pesawat dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung bandara. Laki-laki berambut panjang diikat satu ke belakang tengah membawa kopernya keluar dari pesawat. Begitu masuk ke gedung bandara, ia membuka ponselnya.

Dia mencari kontak di bagian M. Setelah ketemu, dia langsung menelponnya.

"Moshimoshi, Madara-Jii-san?" katanya menanyakan keberadaannya.

"_Oh, Itachi. Ada apa?_" katanya.

"Aku pulang ke Konoha. Aku pulang pakai taksi," kata si 'Itachi' tersebut.

"Nani? Kau pulang?" kaget Madara.

"Ya, Jii-san tidak usah menjemputku. Aku pakai taksi," katanya. Madara berdeham mengerti. Dan Itachi menutup panggilannya.

Hmm… sudah lama juga tidak bertemu dengan Otouto…"

* * *

TBC

MIANHAE! GOMENASAI! Gara-gara kependekan! Tapi ini yang baru terpikirkan di otakku yang dongkol ini!

Dan aku meminta review untuk itu!

Yayayayayayayyayayayayaa...?

Dan soal Holy Angel and Sex God, kelihatannya para readers pada g suka, deh. aku berpikir untuk ngehapus dan diganti new story yg terpikir di otakku. Jadi, dihapus ato g? tolong jawaban kalian pada REVIEW kalian, yaaa…!

Annyeong, Jaa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Husband 'Teacher' And Wife 'Student'**

**Chapter 4**

**Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Chap 4 dah ada! Hope you like it!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Itachi menaiki taksi yang baru saja diberhentikannya dan mulai melaju menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha. Membutuhkan waktu 1 setengah jam dari bandara untuk sampai ke rumah. Dan Madara sudah menunggu kehadiran cucunya di depan pintu rumah. Setelah membayar biaya taksi, Itachi melihat Kakeknya di depan pintu.

"Jii-san!"

Itachi langsung memeluk Madara sekuat-kuatnya. Madara pun membalas pelukan Itachi. Mereka saling membagi rasa rindu dalam pelukan mereka, karena sudah 6 tahun tidak bertemu.

"Itachi, Jii-san sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana kuliahmu di London?" Tanya Madara. Mereka berdua melepas pelukannya untuk saling berbicara. Itachi tersenyum, "Aku sudah lulus S1, dan aku mau liburan ke sini sebentar. Bulan November aku akan balik lagi ke London," kata Itachi.

"Lho, kok begitu? Padahal kau 'kan masih bisa di sini dulu, Itachi..." Tanya Madara sedih. Itachi hanya tertawa pelan. Madara mempersilakan Itachi masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan mengobrol-ngobrol yang panjang lebar. Madara dan Itachi pun sedikit-sedikit tertawa karena obrolan mereka.

"Oh, di mana Otouto? Aku belum melihatnya," tanya Itachi sambil tengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Dia masih di sekolah, dia jadi guru di sana," jelas Madara. Itachi mengangguk sambil meminum teh-nya.

"Oo... Bukannya dia mahasiswa kedokteran? Kok jadi guru?" Tanya Itachi. "Dia guru magang. Dia hanya jadi guru sementara di sana."

Saat mereka sedang ngobrol-ngobrol ria, salah satu pelayan menghampiri mereka. "Tuan Besar, Tuan Muda Sasuke sudah pulang," katanya sambil membungkuk. Itachi langsung berdiri dan bertanya sekali lagi pada si pelayan.

"Otouto sudah pulang?"

Si pelayan mengangguk. Itachi langsung lari ke pintu depan dan melihat adiknya sedang melonggarkan dasi.

"OTOUTOOO!" Kata Itachi lari ke arah adiknya. Yang dipanggil langsung kaget dan melihat arah depannya. Dia meneguk ludahnya seperti kena sial.

'Glek!'

Itachi memeluk adiknya erat. Saking kencangnya, dia sampai kehabisan napas. "Baka Aniki, lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya marah. Itachi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menepuk pundaknya, setelah itu mengelus kepalanya. "Haha, Otouto Sasuke sudah besar."

Sasuke menghela napas. Aku 'kan sudah besar, batin Sasuke. Sasuke melepas kacamatanya dan meninggalkan Itachi. "Ah, Otouto. Tunggu!"

Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Dia melepas jasnya dan sedikit mendelik pada Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa Baka Aniki sudah pulang? Cepat sekali," tanya Sasuke sambil meminum teh-nya. Itachi yang mendengarnya langsung syok.

"Otouto! Berani sekali, kau! Padahal aku sudah sangat merindukan otouto-ku!" Katanya sambil memeluk Sasuke, dan mau mencium pipi Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri bergidik ngeri. "He-hentikan, Baka Aniki!"

Madara yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya tertawa.

* * *

Sakura dan Hana duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Sakura tidur di pangkuan ibunya, sedangkan Hana mengelus-elus rambut Sakura. "Kaa-san, nanti kalau aku menikah dengan Sasuke, aku tidak akan bisa begini lagi dengan Kaa-san, lagi, 'kan," katanya sambil memainkan jarinya. Hana hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Sakura, tidak begitu, kok. Kau 'kan anak Kaa-san, tentu saja kau masih bisa menaruh kepalamu di paha Kaa-san," kata Hana. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangkat badannya, dan memeluk Kaa-sannya.

"Ne, Kaa-san. Tapi, aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke itu, 'kan? Rasanya 'kan jadi agak terkekang sama Sasuke nanti..."

"Hei, kau 'kan belum merasakannya, Sakura. Tidak rugi juga, kok," kata Hana sambil mengelus punggung Sakura. Sakura menelaah kata-kata ibunya. Mungkin ada benarnya, belum tentu Sasuke akan mengekangnya. Toh, dia masih duduk di bangku SMU berumur 16 tahun. Sasuke pasti masih boleh membiarkan dia bebas dulu. Mentang-mentang Sasuke akan menjadi suaminya, dia bebas mengatur Sakura? Tidak, 'kan?

"Mmm... Akan kucoba. Sasuke memang tidak begitu galak dan jahat," kata Sakura mantap. Hana tersenyum dan mengecup dahinya. "Ayo, tidur. Kau 'kan besok sekolah."

.

.

.

Jam 21:30, Itachi dan Madara masih melek. Mereka nonton film _action_ yang tayang saat malam hari sambil makan pop corn. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah tidur duluan. Sambil menonton TV, Madara mengajak Itachi berbicara.

"Ah, Itachi. Kau belum tahu soal Sasuke, ya?"

"Soal apa, Jii-san?" Tanya Itachi balik sambil mengunyah pop corn-nya.

"Begini, kau tahu, 'kan, tentang janjiku dengan Danzo dulu?" Tanyanya. Itachi mengangguk. "Tentang menjodohkan cucu Danzo dan cucu Jii-san, 'kan? Aku tahu. Ada apa?"

"Ya, cucu Danzo adalah murid di Konoha High School, Sakura Haruno. Dan yang kujodohkan dengannya adalah otouto-mu itu, Sasuke," jelas Madara. Itachi tersentak, dan menoleh pada Madara.

"Hah? Otouto dijodohkan dengan murid SMU? Sasuke 'kan lebih tua, Jii-san," kata Itachi. Dia kelihatan seperti kakak yang agak _overprotective_ pada Sasuke. Madara menghela napas. Ia sudah menduga kalau reaksi Itachi akan seperti ini.

"Ya, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Danzo. Dan meski Danzo sudah meninggal, janjinya masih kupegang," katanya. Kelihatannya Itachi agak keberatan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melihat anaknya dulu. Kalau dia cocok dengan Otouto, tidak masalah."

* * *

Pagi harinya, Madara, Itachi, dan Sasuke sarapan dengan roti dan selai. Sasuke selesai duluan dan langsung pergi. Tak lupa pamit dengan mereka. Sasuke melaju pergi dengan motornya. Itachi berpikir untuk melihat calon istri Sasuke di Konoha High School.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san!" Kata Sakura pamit ke Hana. Hana melambaikan tangannya. Sakura lari ke sekolahnya. Saat berlari di daerah turunan, ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Oi!"

Sakura menoleh ke sebelah kanan trotoar. Rupanya Sasuke. Dia naik motor dan menggunakan helm. "Oh. Pagi, Sasuke," salam Sakura biasa.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Kok, salam ke calon suami biasa sekali? "Apa-apaan salam pagimu padaku? Aku 'kan calon suamimu," katanya agak kesal. Sakura menghela napas.

"Sasuke, kau itu CALON suamiku, bukan SUAMI-ku. Memangnya kamu mau aku menyalamimu apa?" Tanyanya menahan kesal. Sasuke menyeringai. Sasuke membuka helm-nya dan menunjuk pipi kirinya. "Cium pipi, dong."

Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam. Cuma salam pagi harus cium pipi? Aargh, Sasuke ini ada-ada saja! "Ke-kenapa harus cium?" Sakura mulai kalang kabut. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura yang sudah gelagapan.

"Ahaha... Bercanda, kok. Nih, pakai helm-nya!" Suruh Sasuke sambil menyerahkan helm yang dia pakai tadi. Sakura menerima helm-nya dan bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Jalanan sekitar sini 'kan sepi. Tidak akan ada polisi yang menilangku. Sudah, ayo naik!" Perintahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk jok motornya. Sakura agak malu, naik motor BERDUA dengan Sasuke. Di hatinya, Sakura merasa senang, tapi, dia juga enggan.

Sakura naik ke motor Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya. Sasuke begitu merasakan pegangan tangan Sakura, dia langsung ngebut.

Selama perjalanan, Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya karena takut.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura buru-buru mengembalikan helmnya pada Sasuke. Dia langsung lari ke gedung sekolahnya meninggalkan Sasuke terpaku sambil memegang helm-nya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat punggung Sakura menjauh.

Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya. Begitu masuk, Suigetsu langsung lari ke arah Sakura. "Pagi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura buru-buru menghindar dari Suigetsu, sehingga dia langsung jatuh ke luar kelas. "Aoow! Sakura-chan, mengapa...?" Katanya dengan nada dibuat-buat. "Habis, kau mau memelukku, 'kan, Suigetsu?" Tanyanya sambil membantu Suigetsu berdiri.

Suigetsu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tapi, aku 'kan mau memberikan pelukan selamat pagi..." Katanya sambil cemberut. Sakura menghela napas, lalu tersenyum. "Ya, sudah. Maunya apa dong, ucapan selamat paginya?"

Suigetsu tersenyum lebar. Dia menunjuk pipi kanannya. "Cium, dong!"

DUAK!

Sekali lagi, Suigetsu terkapar di depan kelas...

.

.

.

Sasuke mau masuk ke ruangannya, tapi Karin langsung memeluk lengannya. Dia menempel terus sambil merapatkan pelukannya.

"Uum... Karin-san, tolong lepas lengan saya. Saya mau masuk ke ruangan saya..." Pinta Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan Karin. "Aah... Sasuke-kun, tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya ingin begini saja. Tidak akan ada yang melihat..." Kata Karin sedikit berbisik. '_Kun? Sakura saja tidak memakai embel-embel 'kun' kalau memanggilku..._' Batin Sasuke. Dengan sedikit kekuatannya, Sasuke berhasil lepas dari Karin. Sasuke langsung buru-buru masuk ke ruangannya.

"Huuft... Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid sudah mulai berkeliaran ke kantin. Sedangkan murid berambut pink ini malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan kedua lengannya. Lesu, dalam pikirannya.

"Oi, Sakura? Tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Ino sambil menepuk pundaknya. Sakura menoleh. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten mengambil kursi dan duduk mengelilingi meja Sakura. "I-ini, Sakura-chan. R-roti melon..." Kata Hinata gugup sambil memberikannya roti melon padanya. Sakura menerima dan mulai membuka bungkus rotinya. Sakura membuka mulutnya dan menggigit rotinya, lalu dikunyah.

"Hei, kau dari tadi kelihatan lesu, lho. Ada apa, sih?" Tanya Tenten. Sakura tersentak dan membawa kepalanya tertunduk di atas meja.

"Lho? Sakura?"

"Uukh... Sebentar lagi hidupku akan menjadi mimpi buruk...!" Kata Sakura sambil memukul-mukul mejanya. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten _sweatdropped_ bersamaan. Sakura mengamuk.

"Hei, Forehead! Kau kenapa, sih? Ngamuk tiba-tiba begini? Ada apa?" Tanya Ino selagi Tenten dan Hinata menahan Sakura. Mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura ke atap agar Sakura tenang dan menjelaskan masalah Sakura.

.

.

.

**Di atap...**

"NANI!"

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya. Tuh, 'kan, reaksi mereka begitu, batin Sakura. Ino mengguncang-guncangkan badan Sakura. "Apa maksudmu kau akan menikah! Apa kau menikah dengan seorang pangeran seperti di drama 'Princess Hour'? Ayo, jawab!" Hinata dan Tenten berusaha menghentikan Ino yang gilirannya mengamuk sekarang.

"I-Ino! Hentikan! Kau mencelakakan Sakura!" Kata Tenten. Ino mulai berangsur-angsur tenang dan melepas pegangannya dari Sakura. Sakura terbatuk-batuk. Hinata menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar Sakura sedikit lega.

"I-iya. Aku akan menikah, tapi tidak dengan pangeran..." Kata Sakura, lalu duduk di lantai atap. Yang lain ikut duduk mengarah pada Sakura. "Lalu, dengan siapa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

'_Glek, bagaimana ini?_' Batin Sakura panik. Mereka pasti tidak akan percaya kalau calon suaminya adalah wali kelasnya sendiri. Aduuh... Bagaimana ini?

"Ayo, Sakura. Kau akan menikah dengan siapa?" Tanya Tenten yang sudah penasaran. Sakura sudah merasa terpojok. Keringat dingin keluar dari atas kepalanya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya. "A-anu... Calon suamiku bilang dia tidak memperbolehkanku untuk memberitahu kalian, karena dia sendiri belum siap..."

Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata langsung terjatuh ke belakang. Menunggu lama-lama ternyata itu jawabannya? Ya, ampun...

"O-ooh... Begitu, Sakura-chan. Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok... La-lagipula, itu 'kan urusan pribadi Sakura-chan..." Kata Hinata. "Ooh... Hinata, kau sangat pengertian! Kalian dengar, 'kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata karena Hinata mengerti perasaan Sakura. Ino dan Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Gomen. Tapi aku janji, kalau aku menemukan waktu yang tepat, kalian akan kuberitahu. Ya?" Kata Sakura sambil membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah kanannya. Mereka bertiga mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi janji, ya." Kata Ino.

* * *

Setelah selesai berargumen dengan Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten, mereka berempat balik ke kelasnya. Sakura izin pada mereka berdua untuk pergi ke toilet. Saat Sakura mau masuk ke toilet, dia bertemu dengan calon suaminya.

"Oi, Sakura."

Sakura langsung menunjukkan wajah terganggu begitu melihat ternyata Sasuke. Sakura menghela napasnya. "Aduuh... Sasuke, saat di sekolah saja, jangan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. 'Kan aneh kalau seorang guru memanggil muridnya dengan nama kecil," kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kenapa? Kau 'kan calon istriku."

Sakura langsung menutup mulut Sasuke. "Hei! Jangan bilang-bilang soal 'istri' begitu! Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang dengar, baka!" Geram Sakura. Sasuke menggigit telapak tangan Sakura. Otomatis Sakura membuka mulut Sasuke dan meringis tangannya yang kesakitan.

"Baka! Kenapa kau gigit tanganku!" Sakura memarahinya sambil mengelus-ngelus tangannya. Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tangan Sakura ke bibirnya. Dijilat bekas gigitannya dengan lembut, tak lupa dicium saat terakhir. Sakura menarik-narik tangannya, tapi masih ditahan oleh Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menyeringai bertepatan dengan bel berbunyi dan menarik Sakura ke dalam toilet.

"Hei, apa yang-" Sakura terlanjur masuk ke dalam bilik toilet dan pantatnya jatuh di atas kloset. "Aww!"

Sasuke menutup pintu bilik toilet dan menguncinya. Lalu berbalik menatap Sakura yang kesakitan karena pantatnya. Seringaian Sasuke semakin melebar. "Sakura, kalau di sini..." Sasuke bergumam sambil mengelus pipi kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Sakura bergidik karena sentuhannya.

"Takkan ada yang melihat, lho..." Sasuke berbisik di telinga kanannya. Sakura terkejut setengah mati. Maksud Sasuke apa?

"Sa-Sasuke, kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura yang ketakutan. Sasuke malah tertawa kecil, namun menakutkan. "_Sa-ku-ra..._" Sasuke memanggil namanya sambil berbisik dengan nada menggoda. Sakura bergidik saat Sasuke memanggil namanya. Begitu lembut, namun menggoda.

"Sa-Sasuke... Kita sedang di sekolah. Kumohon, jangan..." Sakura mendorong pelan Sasuke supaya menjauh. Namun, Sasuke bebal, dia malah mendekat.

"Kenapa? Kita akan menjadi suami-istri, jadi, bukan masalah besar kalau kita..." Sasuke menjeda kata-katanya. Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah sayu. Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"_Sedikit... Bersenang-senang..._"

Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke memulai aksinya. Sasuke mengecup semua bagian lehernya. _Butterfly kiss _terus menghujani leher Sakura. Sakura terangsang dengan kecupan Sasuke. Bahkan untuk mendesah tak bisa Sakura tahan.

"Nnngh... Nngh..." Sakura menahan desahannya agar tak ada yang mendengar. Sasuke menyeringai begitu mendengar desahannya. Sasuke membuka sedikit kerah _sailor_-nya agar bagian atasnya sedikit terbuka. Sasuke kecup bagian itu sampai keterusan, sehingga ada bercak-bercak merah yang ketinggalan. Sasuke mengakhiri kecupannya dan melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

Sasuke menjilat bibir atasnya karena puas, sedangkan Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan wajahnya. "Sasuke, kumohon. Kalau kau mau melakukannya, setidaknya jangan di sekolah. Apalagi ini di bilik toilet..." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Hn, benar juga."

Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dari Sakura. Lalu, ia intip sedikit keadaan di luar. Syukur, tidak ada siswi yang masuk ke toilet. Sasuke keluar bersama Sakura yang lagi digandengnya. Setelah keluar dari bilik toilet, Sakura melepas gandengannya.

"Hn, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya. "Sasuke, biar aku yang memastikan kalau di luar tidak ada murid yang berkeliaran. Nanti 'kan bisa gawat kalau ada yang melihat kau keluar dari toilet cewek," kata Sakura. Sakura menyuruh Sasuke diam dulu di toilet, dan Sakura melihat keadaan di luar. Syukur lagi, tidak ada yang jalan-jalan di koridor. Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menandakan ke sini. Berarti aman. Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dengan selamat. Dan mereka masuk ke kelas.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah berlalu, murid-murid berkeliaran ke luar menuju rumah mereka. Begitupun Sakura, ia sedang mengepak semua barang-barangnya. Tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura yang tertinggal di kelas. Saat Sakura mau keluar, tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya malah menunjukkan wajah yang terganggu. Rupanya yang memegang tangannya adalah Sasuke. "Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Sasuke menyeringai dan memajukan wajahnya ke telinga. Kelihatannya ia berbisik sesuatu. "_Sakura, ayo, kita lanjutkan lagi..._"

Wajah Sakura memerah padam. Sasuke pasti menggoda lagi! "Sa-Sasuke! Kita sedang di sekolah! Aku tidak mau!" Kata Sakura sambil meronta-ronta. Sasuke menarik sudut mulutnya ke atas dan memperkuat genggamannya di pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke mengecup dan menjilat-jilat cuping kirinya. Sakura sedikit lemas, dan sedikit beruntung Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke memindahkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Sakura. Wajah Sakura lemas, sedikit terengah-engah, memerah, dan membuat Sasuke melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Sasuke... Aku tidak mau melakukan ini dengan orang yang tidak menyukaiku. Karena... Percuma melakukannya jika tanpa cinta..." Ucap Sakura sambil sedikit menunduk. Sasuke menerka-nerka ucapan Sakura dan mengelus pipi kiri Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku suka padamu..."

"Hah?"

Tiba-tiba ada angin yang berhembus di dalam tubuh Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya nyeri. Apa ini?

"Aku..." Tutur Sasuke sambil menelusuri wajahnya dari jidat, garis hidung, dan berlabuh di bawah bibirnya dengan jari kanannya.

"Mencintaimu."

Hati Sakura bertambah nyeri. Perasaan aneh ini terus menyebar ke seluruh ruang hatinya. Setiap tuturan Sasuke begitu menusuk dan meluluhkan hatinya. Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Basah dan lembut. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, dan matanya terbelalak. Wajah Sasuke begitu dekat. Bahkan bibir Sasuke terasa di bibirnya. Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan lembut. Kelembutan bibirnya sangat menggoda. Sakura tidak melawan Sasuke. Tangannya berada di depan dada Sasuke, tapi tidak berusaha mendorongnya. Malahan, tangannya menggenggam baju jasnya. Sakura menikmati ciuman tersebut.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**akhirnyaaaa... chap 4 datang! klo ada typo, maap, y. khand aq nulisny di blackberry, jdi ngeditny mles naujubilleh...**

**Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Husband 'Teacher' And Wife 'Student'**

**Chapter 5**

**Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

Chapter 5! Yay, could make it! Syalalallalallala…

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sakura terus mendesah dalam ciumannya, tak kuasa menahan ciuman panas yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama enam menit, otomatis mereka kehabisan napas. "Hah… hah… Sasu… ke... a-aku…"

Sasuke menempelkan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Karena keterkejutan Sakura yag membuat mulutnya terbuka, Sasuke tak melewatkan kesempatannya untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Lidah Sasuke dengan lindahnya menelurusi dinding dan atap mulut Sakura, membuat si empunya merasa kegelian. Selama dua menit, Sasuke menghentikan _french kiss_-nya dan menatap mata hijau hutan Sakura, mata yang terlihat sayu dan sedikit tertutup.

Sakura mendorong pelan Sasuke supaya ia mendapat tempat yang sedikit leluasa. Kemudian, ia membuka mulutnya pada Sasuke, "Kau… kenapa kau menciumku…? Aku 'kan sudah bilang−"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura dengan mencium Sakura lagi. Kali ini ciumannya lebih kasar, bahkan Sasuke memagut bibir Sakura dengan paksa. Sakura berusaha mendorong Sasuke, tapi Sasuke kukuh mencium Sakura. Tangan Sasuke bergelayut dari pundak Sakura ke bagian tengan badan Sakura. Tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh dan meremas pelan dada kiri Sakura, membuat Sakura terkejut dan melenguh.

"Hah! Sa-Sasu...!" ucapnya dalam ciumannya. Sasuke tak menghentikan kegiatan meremas dada Sakura sambil mencium bibir Sakura. Tangan Sasuke dari meremas pelan sekarang meremasnya dengan kuat. Sakura tidak tahan merasakan remasan dada dari Sasuke. Sakura mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaganya sehingga bibir dan tangan Sasuke lepas dari Sakura.

Sasuke mengelap bibirnya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang sempat terpotong. "Bukankah kau mau dicium oleh orang yang kau sukai? Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku suka padamu, lalu aku cium kamu, itu 'kan yang kau mau?"

**SLAP!**

"Aw! Sakit, Sakura!"

Sasuke memegangi pipi sebelah kirinya yang baru saja kena tampar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Sakura. Sasuke baru sadar kalau wajah Sakura sekarang memerah dan matanya berair.

"K-kau… " ucap Sasuke terbata-bata.

"BAKA!"

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku di kelas. Sasuke menutup mulutnya, tak menyangka Sakura akan menangis seperti itu. Sasuke berdecih dan berdiri meninggalkan kelas dengan hati kesal. "Tch, dasar bodoh!"

**XXXXX**

Sakura berlari terus sampai ke rumah dan mendobrak pintunya. Ia terus berlari meski di dalam rumah sampai ke dalam kamarnya. Hana yang sadar kalau Sakura sudah pulang tanpa salam, ia meninggalkan dapur dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Sakura, kenapa kau langsung masuk kamar, Sayang? Buka pintunya," kata Hana dengan nada khawatir. Sakura tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Hana dari luar kamar dan terus melingkari tubuhnya di atas kasur. Jari tangan kanannya menelusuri bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat. Rasa bibir Sakura serasa masih menempel di bibir kecilnya. Sasuke bodoh! Dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan suka dan menciumnya, apalagi itu ciuman pertamanya.

RRRRR

RRRRR

Hana mendengar suara telepon bordering dan meninggalkan pintu kamar Sakura. Ia mengangkat telepon dan segera menjawab, "Moshimoshi?"

"_Ah, Hana, ya. Ini aku, Madara,_" ucap Madara di seberang sana.

"Madara-sama! Ada apa menelepon?"

"_Aku mau memberitahu, pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura dipercepat jadi tanggal 1 Agustus minggu depan. Tolong beritahu Sakura, ya._"

"E-eh! Dipercepat, Madara-sama?"

"_Iya. Tempat resepsinya sudah selesai ditata. Resepsinya di kapal __pesiar __milik Uchiha Corp yang sudah diresmikan bulan kemarin. Aku mau kapal itu digunakan untuk pernikahan mereka._"

"D-di kapal pesiar? Rasanya, itu agak berlebihan, Madara-sama…"

"_Ahahaha… tidak apa-apa, Hana. Kurasa itu akan menjadi momen special untuk mereka berdua nanti._"

"Oh, baiklah, Madara-sama. Nanti akan kuberitahu Sakura."

"_Oke. Aku duluan, Hana._"

"Ya."

TUT TUT TUT

Hana menutup teleponnya dan menghela napas. '_Haah… pernikahan mereka minggu depan. Tou-san, cucumu akan menikah minggu depan…_'

**XXXXX**

"Tadaima..."

Madara menutup teleponnya dan langsung berlari ke teras depan melihat wajah kusut Sasuke. Madara mengangkat alisnya. Tumben Sasuke pulang dengan wajah kusut.

"Lho, lho, lho... cucu Jii-san, kok, lesu... kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Madara sambil menepuk pundak kanan Sasuke. "Nggak kenapa-napa, Jii-san. Sasuke cuma lagi bete."

"Hm... bete? Kenapa? Kerjaan di sekolah atau sama Sakura?"

"Ah, Jii-san juga tahu nanti. Sasuke mau ke kamar dulu."

Sasuke berjalan naik lewat tangga ke kamarnya meninggalkan Madara. Ia menghela napas dan duduk di sofa ruang TV. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke muncul dan duduk di sofa mengenakan celana ¾ dan kaos oblong warna hitam.

Sasuke mengambil remote TV dan gonta-ganti channel di TV. Madara jadi pusing melihat TV layarnya kayak semut terus. Madara merebut remote TV dan mengembalikan channel animax yang tadi ditontonnya.

"J-Jii-san apa-apaan, sih! Sudah tahu Sasuke lagi bete, malah main rebut remote. Balikin remote-nya, ah!"

"A, a, a, Sasuke. Jii-san bisa tebak, kamu bete sama Sakura, 'kan? Nggak mungkin kamu bete gara-gara urusan magang kamu. Orang kamu pintar, 'kan?" tanya Madara dengan nada menggoda. Sasuke mencibir dan melipat kakinya.

"Jii-san tahu saja. Tapi, memang aku yang salah sama Sakura."

Telinga Madara langsung bereaksi dan Madara langsung menoleh pada Sasuke. Alisnya berkerut. "Nah, ini kenapa? Kok, bisa kamu yang salah? Memangnya kamu kenapa dengan Sakura?"

"Aku cium Sakura saat pulang sekolah tadi."

Mata Madara membelalak. Madara tak menyangka Sasuke melakukan itu pada Sakura. "Lho... memangnya kenapa...? Bukannya itu wajar? 'Kan kalian mau menikah... jadi, nggak apa-apa mau ciuman dulu."

Sasuke menutup matanya sambil mengistirahatkan punggungnya di punggung sofa sambil menghela napas. "Masalahnya aku tadi hampir kelewat batas. Aku... sempat berbuat lebih..."

Dapat dipastikan Madara akan kena darah tinggi. Tingkat keterkejutannya hampir bikin dia sesak napas. "S-Sasuke! Kau..."

"Aku cuma pegang dadanya!"

Tambah kaget lagi Madara. Tapi ia sempat bernapas lega. Untung-untung saja cuma pegang-pegang. Tapi, hei! Pegang-pegang!

"Beneran, cuma pegang?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah padam. Kenapa bahasanya harus pegang-pegang? "Cuma pegang," kata Sasuke mempertegas perkataannya. Membenarkan perlakuan Sasuke ke Sakura tadi siang.

Madara menghela napas lega. Ia menghentikan pembicaraan dengan Sasuke dan melanjutkan nonton animax-nya. Dua jam kemudian, Itachi muncul dari belakang sofa Sasuke.

"Hayo, Sasuke! Ini siapa?" katanya sambil menutup mata Sasuke. Sasuke meronta-ronta dan tangannya melayang memukul kepala bagian kiri Itachi.

**BLETAK!**

"Aww! Otouto, kau jahat sekali!"

"Ngapain, Aniki! Baka!"

Madara berdehem, membuat kedua bersaudara Uchiha ini menoleh. "Ayo, kalian ini kelakuannya seperti anak kecil saja. Sudah pada ngumpul, 'kan? Terutama Sasuke. Nah, Jii-san mau mengumumkan sesuatu."

Itachi duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan Madara berdehem pelan. Sasuke berpikir, Madara pasti mau memberitahu soal perencanaan pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Begini. Sasuke, Jii-san berencana mempercepat pernikahanmu dengan Sakura. Pernikahanmu jadi minggu depan tanggal 1 Agustus. Resepsinya di kapal pesiar yang baru diresmikan bulan kemarin. Penataannya juga sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu dilayarkan saja."

Sasuke membatu. Sudah tadi bete gara-gara urusannya sama Sakura, malah ditambah-tambah dengan pengumuman Madara kalau pernikahannya dipercepat. Apalagi pernikahannya satu minggu dari sekarang!

"Jii-san! Kenapa harus dipercepat!" Sasuke langsung berdiri karena kaget mendengar perkataan Madara. Itachi hanya diam saja, menerka-nerka perkataan Madara, dan Madara hanya tertawa.

"Tentu saja Jii-san ingin mempercepatnya. Sudah nggak sabar nimang cicit, Sasuke..."

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil gusar. Perkataan Madara tentang menimang cicit membuat ia kalang kabut. Menimang cicit, berarti mempunyai anak dengan Sakura. "Aargh... Jii-san..."

**XXXXX**

"N-NANI!"

Hana sudah menduga kalau ini reaksi Sakura. Hana mencoba menenangkan Sakura karena ia tiba-tiba langsung berdiri. "Tenang dulu, Sakura... Biar Kaa-san jelaskan dulu..."

Sakura memegang dadanya biar tenang dan duduk lagi di sofa. "Kaa-san... Kenapa jadi dipercepat...?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah malas. Matanya sedikit merah gara-gara menangis tadi, tapi Hana sudah menenangkannya setelah mendengar bagaimana kejadian yang dialaminya bersama Sasuke tadi.

"Madara-sama meminta pernikahan kalian dipercepat satu minggu dari sekarang. Pernikahanmu jadi tanggal 1 Agustus hari Minggu. Sekarang 'kan baru tanggal 21, jadi masih ada beberapa hari untuk bersiap-siap. Lagipula, Madara-sama ingin mempercepatnya karena sudah tidak sabar menimang cicit."

Sakura membatu. Menimang cicit? Berarti... anak Sasuke dan Sakura? Dengan rambut biru dongkernya dan mata hijaunya? Ia membayangkan bagaimana ia mempunyai anak.

_"Cup, cup, cup... Ada __K__aa-san dan __T__ou-san..."_

"Ti-tidaaak!"

"Sakura Sayang, kenapa?"

Sakura tersadar dan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Ia memegang kedua pipinya dan wajahnya memerah padam.

'_Hiiih... punya anak dengan Sasuke? Nggak banget! Tapi... kelihatannya asyik juga..._'

"Ayo, Sakura. Sudah jam setengah delapan. Belajar dulu sana!"

"Hai, hai."

**XXXXX**

Di malam hari. Sasuke bolak-balik di atas kasurnya, membenarkan cara tidurnya. Tapi, selalu saja, matanya sulit sekali untuk menutup. Bayangan ia mempunyai anak dengan Sakura selalu menghantuinya.

'_Rrrgh... Apaan, sih! Tadi di sekolah kena tampar dari Sakura, sekarang bayangan punya anak dengan Sakura selalu muncul di otakku! Arrrgh!_'

Sasuke menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Peduli amat panas di dalam selimut! Toh, ada AC dalam kamar.

Sakura sendiri tidak bisa tidur. Walaupun sudah menggunakan penutup mata, tetap tidak bisa tertutup matanya. Sekarang ia melihat ke atap kamarnya, membayangkan ia mempunyai anak dengan Sasuke.

_"Kyahahahaha...!"_

_"...-chan! Jangan lari-larian di dalam rumah! Nanti__ T__ou-san marah!"_

BLUSH! Sakura menarik selimutnya sampai ke kepala. Bayangan mempunyai anak terus berputar-putar di otaknya. Setengah hati ia kesal karena pernikahannya akan dimulai satu minggu dari sekarang, tapi ia juga senang membayangkannya.

* * *

Cit cit cuit...

"Nngh..."

Sakura ngulet dan bangun dari kasurnya. Ia membuka tirai jendela dan menutup matanya karena silau dari cahaya matahari. "Uuh... silau..."

Sakura mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. 20 menit mandi, ia sudah disuguhi bau roti bakar dari dapur. Sakura mengintip dengan menongolkan kepalanya melihat Hana sedang memanaskan air dalam panci di atas kompor.

"Ayo, Sakura. Pakai baju dan makan di sini."

"Hehe, Kaa-san tahu saja aku ngintip."

Sakura langsung lari ke atas dan mulai memakai baju seragamnya, lalu memilih buku dan turun ke bawah menuju dapur. Ia duduk dan menunggu disuguhi sarapan oleh ibunya.

"Ups! Sudah jam 06.45. Aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san!" Selesai makan, Sakura mengambil tasnya dan tak lupa mencium pipi ibunya. Sakura memakai sepatu dan berlari melewati pagar rumah dan melesat menuju sekolah. Menuju sekolah membutuhkan waktu 15 menit.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke mengerem motornya dan melepas helm-nya. Ia pasang stang 1 dan mengunci motornya. Saat mau jalan dua langkah, ia melihat Sakura berlari melintasi pagar sekolah.

Sasuke berniat untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dengan gesit.

"Na−kyaa!"

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke halaman belakang sekolah. Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Mau apa Sasuke?

Sasuke menarik Sakura dan mendorong Sakura pelan ke dinding. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah serius. Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat alis Sasuke yang bertautan, menandakan ia marah.

Sakura menghindari tatapan ngeri Sasuke karena takut melihatnya. Sasuke yang mengetahuinya segera memutar kepala Sakura yang tadi berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Kini, mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

"K-kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ketakutan.

Sasuke masih diam saja, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menjadi sedikit bergetar karena Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya agar pegangan tangan Sasuke mengendur, tapi nihil, Sasuke malah memegang dagu Sakura lebih kuat lagi.

"Hn, kau tahu, 'kan, Jii-san mempercepat pernikahan kita?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak. Rupanya Sasuke sudah tahu. Sakura mengangguk pelan dan Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya. Sakura menghela napas lega dan Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Seperti kado ulang tahun dari Jii-san yang cepat sehari…"

Sakura mendengar samar-samar Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut. Kenapa Sasuke berbicara seperti itu? Terlebih lagi mengatakan hal seperti ulang tahun. Apa mungkin… Sasuke ulang tahun? Dan Sasuke mengatakan "cepat sehari," jadi… ulang tahunnya besok?

Haaah… hela Sakura. Ia cepat-cepat masuk ke sekolah dan buru-buru ke kelasnya.

**XXXXX**

"Dalam sejarah, Yukimura dan Masamune itu…"

Kini pelajaran sejarah jepang sedang berlangsung. Para siswa di kelas Sakura hanya menguap lebar-lebar, para siswi bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran, malah fokus memperhatikan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hampir sama dengan para siswi, tapi ia memikirkan hal lain. Ia terus berpikir tentang perkataan Sasuke tadi pagi. Sasuke ulang tahun? Besok?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar sekaligus menggerogoti otak Sakura. Entah mengapa, ia jadi serius memikirkan ulang tahun Sasuke, seperti memberikannya hadiah atau semacamnya. Tapi… ia 'kan baru saja dilecehkan oleh Sasuke!

'_Uukh… Sasuke ulang tahun, ulang tahun, ulang tahun, ulang tahun…_'

TENG TENG TENG TENG…

"Hn, pelajaran hari ini selesai sampai di sini. Jangan lupa kerjakan peer halaman 57."

Para murid langsung membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas mereka, begitu pula Sakura. Sebelum melewati pintu kelas, Sakura melihat Sasuke menghela napas sambil melihat kalender. Dari tadi Sasuke melihat kalender terus sambil menghela napas, batin Sakura. Sakura memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Madara alias rumah Sasuke untuk bertanya pada Madara.

TING TONG

"_Siapa itu?_"

"Sakura Haruno, ingin bertemu dengan Madara-sama."

"_Silakan masuk._"

Pagar rumah Madara langsung terbuka otomatis. Sakura masuk ke halaman depan rumah Madara dan sampai di pintu depan yang sudah dibuka lebar-lebar. Ia disambut para pelayan wanita dan pria. Di tengah-tengah lorong, Madara berdiri dengan tegak di sana. Sakura jadi merasa canggung.

"Selamat datang, Sakura. Ayo, masuk," ucap Madara sambil mempersilakan Sakura masuk ke ruang keluarga yang mewah. Mata Sakura sudah kesilauan karena banyak barang yang kelihatan berkilauan, meskipun ia sudah datang ke sini, dua kali.

Salah satu pelayan menaruh teh di atas coffee table untuk Sakura. Ia menunggu-nunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan tentang benar tidaknya ulang tahun Sasuke itu.

"Tumben Sakura mau mampir ke sini. Ada urusan yang penting sekali, ya?" tanya Madara sambil menyeruput teh-nya. Sakura memutar bola matanya bingung, mau bicara apa. Hei! Lupa tujuan!

"A-anu... Madara-jii-san..."

"Hm?"

"Itu... tadi pagi aku mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti ulang tahun. Kupikir Jii-san mungkin tahu soal itu..." jelas Sakura. Madara terdiam sebentar, lalu menaruh teh-nya di atas meja.

"Hohoho... Kau memang benar, Sakura. Sekarang tanggal 22 Juli, 'kan? Besok itu ulang tahun Sasuke, tanggal 23 Juli."

Sakura tertohok. Ternyata dugaannya benar! Tapi, yang masih membingungkan Sakura...

"Tapi, kenapa Sasuke terlihat selalu mengeluh? Tiap melihat kalender, dia wajahnya terlihat... sedih..." ucap Sakura.

Madara terdiam lagi. Mungkin Madara memang tahu, apa yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Selama 13 tahun, Sasuke merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian. Orangtua Sasuke meninggal saat kecelakaan kapal menuju Australia. Kakaknya sudah pergi ke luar negeri selama 13 tahun. Sasuke hanya sendirian di sini. Dia hanya ditemani pelayan-pelayan lainnya."

Sakura membeku. Selama 13 tahun? Sasuke pasti kesepian. Batin Sakura tertohok, tidak dapat menyangka kehidupan Sasuke.

"Dan Jii-san mau tebak. Sakura mau bikin kejutan besok, 'kan? Apa rencananya?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. Benar juga. Apa rencananya? Ia datang ke sini tanpa berpikir persiapan kejutan. Maklum, ia langsung berpikir membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahun Sasuke.

"A-aku belum buat rencananya. Mungkin nanti aku pikirkan di rumah..."

"Hohoho... tidak apa-apa. Jii-san janji, Jii-san tutup mulut dari Sasuke soal rencana−"

"Rencana apa, Jii-san?"

Ups, Sasuke sudah pulang. Sakura dan Madara membeku. Mereka berdua terdiam, lalu membalikkan kepala mereka dengan pelan ke arah Sasuke.

"O-ohohoho... cucu Jii-san sudah pulang rupanya..." kata Madara grasa-grusu. Sakura tambah tegang, Madara juga sampai tegang begitu. Sakura berharap Sasuke tidak mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Madara.

"A-aku pulang dulu, Jii-san! Jaa, Sasuke!" Sakura buru-buru berdiri dan tak lupa membungkuk pada Madara, lalu berlari melewati Sasuke. Sakura tak memberhentikan larinya sampai ia tiba di rumah.

Sakura menghela napas sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. "Tadaima..." sambil membuka sepatunya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan sampai ke kamarnya, sampai Hana yang melihat Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Sakura kenapa, ya..."

**XXXXX**

Sakura mengganti bajunya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Sekarang otaknya sudah pusing tujuh keliling. Bagaimana ia tidak pusing, rencananya yang tadi mau dibicarakan dengan Madara hampir ketahuan Sasuke. Tapi... ia juga pusing karena tiba-tiba ia mau membuat rencana ulang tahun Sasuke.

"Aargh! Baka, baka, baka! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku kepikiran bikin rencana untuk ulang tahun Sasuke!"

Sakura menguburkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia membayangkan, selama 13 tahun, ulang tahun Sasuke tanpa orang yang disayanginya. Sedangkan Sakura, meskipun tanpa ayah, ibunya pasti membuatkan kue ulang tahun dan kado yang diinginkannya.

"Sasuke itu... seperti apa selama 13 tahun, ya..."

Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya, lari ke meja belajarnya membuka kaleng susu bekas, yang isinya uang tabungan. Sakura buka tutup kaleng susu bekasnya yang terbuat dari plastik karet, dan uang berjatuhan...

"Aduuuh... Cuma ada 4800 yen... harusnya aku lebih rajin menabung daripada diajak Ino karaoke..."

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah menjadi anak boros. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan, uang saja minim sekali untuk seorang Sasuke. Bagaimana ia mau membuat kejutan untuk Sasuke?

"Aaaah... apa yang harus kulakukan..."

Sakura berguling-guling di kamarnya sambil terus berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan dan apa yang harus dia kasih untuk Sasuke. Akhirnya ia mengirimkan e-mail ke Madara.

_**To : Madara-jii-san**_

_**Madara-jii-san...**__** Aku bingung... Apa yang harus kubeli untuk Sasuke di ulang tahunnya besok...**_

Send

Pipipip

_**To : Sakura**_

_**Menurut Jii-san, tidak perlu hadiah mahal.**__** Yang penting Sakura memberikan hadiah pada Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan. Mungkin tidak perlu berbentuk barang.**_

Sakura terpana membaca e-mail dari Madara. Hati Sakura menjadi lega.

"Tapi... tetap saja, apa...? Hmm... AH!"

Sakura langsung membuka lemari bajunya dan mengacak-ngacak baju bagian bawah. Ia ingat kalau ia pernah menyimpan sesuatu di sana.

"Ah... syukurlah, masih ada!" lega Sakura. Ternyata yang Sakura cari adalah syal panjang warna biru dongker, tapi ujungnya terlihat seperti rajutan belum jadi. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Apa ia bisa memberikan ini pada Sasuke? Ini 'kan syal belum jadi. "Hmm... kalau kurajut lebih masih sempat, tidak, ya...? Ini 'kan syal yang kurajut waktu kelas 2 smp..."

Sakura menggeleng, seperti kata Madara, lebih baik ia memberikan syal ini untuk Sasuke. Yang penting 'kan Sakura memberikan perasaan di syal ini. Tapi... perasaan!

"Ahahahahaha... aku jadi suka sama Sasuke? Masa, sih?" canda Sakura sambil memukul kepalanya.

Sakura memikirkan perasaannya lagi. Tiba-tiba ia ingin membuat Sasuke kejutan di ulang tahunnya. Padahal Sasuke hampir mencabulinya kemarin. Tapi... entah mengapa, ia merasa ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke setelah mendengar ulang tahun Sasuke. Seperti kewajiban seorang istri? Hahaha...

"Yosh! Ini saja!"

Tok tok tok

"Sakura...? Kau belum makan siang, lho... ayo, ke bawah."

"Hai, hai..."

Sakura menyembunyikan syalnya dan segera turun ke bawah untuk makan siang.

**XXXXX**

**Malam hari, di rumah Madara...**

"Jii-san..."

"Hm? Kenapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sudah panas, ini sudah ke-10 kali Sasuke memanggil Madara, jawabannya itu-itu saja. Sasuke langsung merebut koran yang sedang dibaca Madara sehingga membuat Madara kaget.

"Sasuke! Kok, main ambil koran Jii-san! Balikin, ah!" Madara mengambil korannya dari tangan Sasuke dan langsung membacanya kembali. "Huh! Main ambil koran Jii-san saja!"

"Jii-san! Sasuke mau nanya! Tadi siang Jii-san ngomongin apa sama Sakura!" tanya Sasuke sambil main cekik Madara dari belakang. Madara sampai kehabisan napas.

"Oi, oi, oi! Lepasin Jii-san!"

"OGAH!"

Dengan kekuatan Madara, ia memegang tangan yang mencekik lehernya dan langsung melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Madara terengah-engah membutuhkan oksigen.

"Sasuke, kau cucu tidak tahu diuntung, ya. Main cekik Jii-san saja."

"Nah, ayo, ngomong! Aku penasaran, tahu!"

Madara dan Sasuke duduk di sofa yang berbeda. Madara membaca korannya lagi dan...

"Nggak ngomong apa-apa."

DUEEENG...

"Jii-san"

"Sasuke, kalau kamu banyak tanya, besok Jii-san kunci di kamar."

Sasuke terdiam kaku.

Selesai makan malam, Sakura langsung mengambil jarum rajut dan benang berwarna biru dongker dan putih. Ia langsung ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dicari syalnya tadi, dan langsung ia rajut kembali syalnya.

'_Huuft... semoga kata-kata Madara-jii-san benar..._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rajut

Rajut

Rajut

Rajut

"SELESAI!"

Selama empat jam, syalnya sudah selesai! Di ujung syalnya dirajut nama Sasuke U. Dan sekarang... sudah jam 12 lebih 15 menit.

"Na-nani! Jam 12 lebih! Haduuuh... gara-gara keasyikan bikin syalnya, kelupaan bikin rencana besok!"

"Sakura... kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" tanya Hana sambil mengetuk pintu. Sakura terkejut dan langsung menaruh syalnya di bawah kasur.

"Ng-nggak ada apa-apa, Kaa-san! Sakura baru selesai bikin peer!" jawab Sakura berbohong. Sakura mendengar respon Hana yang tidak langsung marah dan suara langkah kaki Hana menjauh. Sakura menghela napas lega dan menarik syal rajutannya tadi.

Syalnya sangat panjang. Mungkin cukup untuk berdua. Sakura tersenyum sambil mengelus syalnya dengan pipinya. Semoga Sasuke suka...

* * *

**23 Juli...**

Cit cit cuit...

"Nngh..."

"SASUKE! OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU!"

"HUWAA!"

Sasuke kaget karena Itachi langsung masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa short cake berhiaskan lilin berbentuk angka 23 dengan api di atasnya. Sasuke sweatdropped melihat Itachi memakai topi kerucut belang-belang.

"Ayo, Otouto. Buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya...!" suruh Itachi. Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menutup matanya, lalu meniup lilinnya.

"Otouto, sekarang cepat mandi dan pakai baju. Kita sarapan dengan kue ini!" kata Itachi dan meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas dan menyingkirkan selimutnya. Ia mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Sakura... ayo, sarapan..."

"Hai, hai..."

Sakura duduk di kursi makan dengan kantung mata terlihat jelas di bawah mata Sakura. Kelihatannya dia kurang tidur gara-gara bikin syal. Hana memberika piring isi telur dengan bacon dan segelas susu. Sakura makan dengan lambat gara-gara ngantuk berat.

"Sayang, kamu kurang tidur, ya? Lihat, matamu berkantung," kata Hana sambil membawa cermin kecil. Sakura tidak kaget. Tentu saja kantung matanya akan terlihat, dia kurang tidur. Dan Sakura sudah tahu pasti akan terlihat jelas.

"Hm... sudah setengah tujuh. Sakura berangkat dulu, ya," kata Sakura sambil mengambil tasnya yang sedikit terlihat gendut dan menentengnya di pundaknya.

"Hati-hati, Sakura... lihat jalannya, ya..."

**XXXXX**

**BRUUUUM...**

'_Baka Aniki, pagi-pagi disuruh makan kue. Masa nggak tahu nanti bisa sakit perut?_' Sasuke terus merutuki kakaknya yang bodoh sambil mengendarai motornya. Selama 15 menit, sampailah ia di sekolah. Ia memarkirkan motornya dan melepas helm-nya. Ia melihat Sakura yang masuk ke gerbang sekolah dengan langkah gontai.

'_Sakura kenapa?_'

Di belakang, Ino melihat punggung Sakura. Ia langsung berlari dan menepuk pundaknya. "Sakura...! Oha—"

Sakura langsung kehilangan keseimbangan saat Ino menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke yang melihat dengan gesit langsung menangkap Sakura sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"Haruno? Haruno!"

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" panik Ino. Mata Sakura langsung menutup, seperti pingsan. Ditepuk-tepuk pipinya, tak ada reaksi. Sasuke melihata ada kantung mata di bawah mata Sakura.

Pasti ketiduran, batin Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style dan mengambil tasnya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Kenapa tas Sakura agak terlihat gendut?

Para siswa dan siswi yang melihat adegan tersebut langsung memerah padam wajahnya. Adegan layaknya pangeran dan putri yang masih zaman terlihat sepanjang Sasuke jalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

Greeek...

"Ya?"

"Sakura Haruno tertidur. Kelihatannya dia kurang tidur. Tolong biarkan dia istirahat di sini," lapor Sasuke pada guru kesehatan, Shizune. Shizune mengangguk dan menunjukkan kasur untuk menaruh Sakura. Diletakkan Sakura dengan pelan, lalu disimpan di bawah tas Sakura. "Aku permisi, Shizune-san."

Shizune mengangguk dan menyelimuti tubuh Sakura sampai pundaknya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja, lalu menunggu di sana sampai bel berbunyi.

**XXXXX**

"Nngh..."

"Ah, sudah sadar, Haruno-san?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Di mana dia? Seluruh ruangannya berwarna putih.

"Kau di ruang kesehatan. Kau kurang tidur, dan Uchiha-sensei yang mengantarmu ke sini. Istirahat dulu, ya. Sensei mau keluar sebentar, ada urusan."

Sakura mengangguk. Shizune langsung keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan sekarang Sakura sendirian. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan sambil memikirkan hal lain, entah apa hal lain itu.

Selama 10 menit menatap langit-langit ruangan, suara pintu digeser terdengar di telinga Sakura dan menoleh. Rupanya Sasuke-sensei.

"Oi, gimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengubah posisinya di atas kasur menjadi posisi duduk dan Sasuke duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Baik-baik saja..."

Sekarang mereka berdua terlarut dalam kesunyian. Sakura dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah memegang lengan baju Sasuke.

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat alisnya. Sakura menunduk, malu. '_Sekarang, Sakura!_'

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

Sakura mencari-cari tasnya, tapi tidak ketemu. Sasuke kebingungan melihat Sakura celingak-celinguk. "Kau mencari sesuatu?"

"Iya. Kau melihat tasku?"

Sasuke langsung mengambil tas Sakura yang ada di bawah kasur, lalu memberikannya pada Sakura. Ia masih penasaran, kenapa tasnya gendut?

"Sakura, kenapa tasmu terlihat gendut? Kau membawa sesuatu, ya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Wajahnya memerah lagi, lalu ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

Sasuke tercengang melihat Sakura mengeluarkan... syal. Syal berwarna biru dongker dengan sedikit hiasan berwarna putih. Ia tambah tercengang saat Sakura memajukan tangannya yang memegang syal tersebut ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke... aku sudah tahu dari Madara-jii-san tentang ulang tahunmu. Dan aku... ingin menyerahkan ini... sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu..."

Sasuke terkejut, sekali. Ia menerima syal pemberian Sakura dan memanjangkan syalnya. Dan alisnya terangkat, kenapa panjang sekali?

"Dan aku juga sudah tahu tentang orangtuamu... yang sudah meninggal. Sebenarnya, selain memberikan syal ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu..."

Kata-kata Sakura terputus. Sasuke dengan tenangnya menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Sakura.

"... ini juga sebagai tanda... aku menerima pernikahan kita..."

Wajah Sasuke memerah padam, begitu juga Sakura. Apa ini... lamaran?

"Jadi, kau melamarku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutup mulutnya yang membentuk seringaian dengan tangannya. Sakura terkejut dan wajahnya tambah memerah. Sasuke melilitkan syalnya ke leher Sakura dan melilitkannya lagi di leher Sasuke. Mereka menyatu di dalam lilitan syal Sasuke, dan Sasuke menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Sakura.

"Hn, aku teriman lamaranmu, Sakura. Dan..." potong Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"... ayo kita menikah..."

Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang membentuk mulutnya menjadi senyum. Wajah Sakura tambah memerah. Ia mengangguk dan dengan berani ia memajukan dan memiringkan wajahnya sehingga mulut mereka menyatu. Sasuke sedikit terkejut, tapi ia membalas ciuman Sakura.

Sebentar mereka berciuman, Sakura langsung melepaskan bibirnya dan melihat bibir Sasuke sedikit maju. "Kenapa berhenti, Sakura...?"

"Uukh... aku sendiri juga... tidak tahu..." jawab Sakura dengan polosnya. Sasuke tertawa kecil dan menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Arigato, untuk hadiahnya, dan lamarannya. Baru kali ini aku mendengar kalau cewek yang melamar cowok," ucap Sasuke setengah bercanda. Sakura memukul dadanya karena malu dan Sasuke tertawa.

"Tapi... kenapa hadiahnya syal? Sekarang 'kan musim panas."

"Karena aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli hadiahnya, tahu!"

"Yaah... aku menyukainya... dan menyukaimu..." ucap Sasuke, lalu mengunci bibir Sakura. Sasuke terus cium bibir Sakura. Ciuman yang mengikrarkan lamaran pernikahan mereka berdua, di ruang kesehatan.

**TBC**

* * *

huwoooo... akhirny bisa updet. makasih yg udah ngereview... buat yang ngerasa ini mirip sinetron di RCTI doeloe, emang aq terinspirasi dari sono. yg meranin **Alyssa Soebandono** ma **Christian Sugiono**. judulnya **Pengantin Remaja**, hahahha...

aq emang suka ma tu sinetron. fic kok terinspirasi dari sinetron? bae ah! hahhaha... aq aja buat nambah2 scene nonton lagi tuh sinetron di YouTube. tapi, ini ga mirip2 amat ma ceritanya, kan? kuharap nggak. hbis aq juga dah lupa gmana tuh ceritanya.

dan moga2 ni cerita menyenangkan para reader, sankyuu bnget, y... klo ada yg salah, tolong confirm...

yg poenya twitter, follow twitter aq, y. namanya YdiahuchulY. Y-ny dari awal nama authorku ma nama kecengan aq, Y _ _ Q _ . mudah2an klo UberSocial ma BBM lagi nyala, aq follback dan moga2 ada yang invite BBM aq, pin-nye 23839413. aq jarang aktipin paketny, sih...

dan... **REVIEW**, please?


End file.
